


Naughty List

by amerrierworld



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Cheating, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Canon, Smut, cause carol ain't divorced yet, dom!Carol, kind of mommy kink but not, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Carol invites you over for some, ahem, Christmas wrapping.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> for the request: Hi! Can you write something with dom carol and sub reader?
> 
> note: A bit of the same AU as ‘Tea, Mrs. Aird?’ where you’re the babysitter, and Carol likes you. Basically this is the NSFW parallel of that fic :)

It was just a few days before Christmas, and Carol had invited you around to help with some last-minute Christmas activities. Harge had to go to a Christmas work function, and Carol needed help to keep a certain three-year old at bay who was most excited about Santa Claus visiting. 

You were about to knock on the door when raised voices came from inside,

“ _Your own bedroom? What the hell, Carol, what sort of nonsense-,”_

_“I just figured, with your schedule, and you getting so angry so quickly, some time apart might help-”_

_“Help what? Jesus, woman, next you’re going to tell me you want a divorce? This is bullshit. A woman’s place is in a man’s bed.”_

_“Oh, and that’s all a woman is good for, right?”_ Now Carol’s voice rose louder than Harge’s, defiantly. You wanted to tear away from the door, but couldn’t. 

“ _Yes.”_

A deafening silence.

“ _Don’t come back tonight.”_

_“..Carol-”_

“ _No. I don’t want you in this house. How dare you say something like that? With Rindy just in the other room no less?”_

_“She’ll have to learn too, just like you.”_

_“Get out.”_

_“This is my house.”_

“ _I don’t care! Go away, don’t come back until tomorrow, otherwise you won’t see me ever again!”_

You gulped, and in the brief pause that followed, you quickly knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude any longer, and hoping your arrival would calm them. 

“ _That’ll be Y/N,”_ Carol sighed. 

_“Hm, at least she knows her place around here.”_

The door opened and you were faced with Mr. Aird, who’s face was still angry and red. You clutched your purse in front of you.

“H-hello, Mr. Aird.”

“Y/N,” he grunted, before brushing past you. Then, in an instant, he turned around and said,

“If my wife comes onto you because of her hysterics, you have my permission to call the police,” he spat.

“ _Harge!”_ Carol screeched in anger, but he had already jumped in his car and drove away.

There was a very light snowfall, and a few flakes collected on your hair and eyelashes. Carol looked to be on the brink of crying, and you frowned,

“I don’t know what he means-,”

“It’s fine, forget about it,” she waved her hand dismissively, her breathing heavy, “come in. I’ll go get Rindy.”

You let her walk ahead of you, seeing the tension in her shoulders as she went down the hallway. Tentatively, you followed, hearing Carol say,

“Rindy, guess who’s here?”

“Y/N!” The toddler screamed as soon as she came into view, rushing over to you.

“Hello, sweetie!” you laughed, picking her up to set her on your hip. 

“You’re just in time for cookies,” Carol said as Rindy laughed and played with your hair. She pulled open the oven and the warm, sweet smell of freshly baked goods washed over you. 

Carol approached you, bent her head towards your ear, and whispered, “I have a few more presents left to wrap, but I can’t let her out of my sight alone. Will you distract her and decorate the cookies together?”

A warm flush rose up your neck at the low, whispery tone of her voice and her sweet perfume filling your nose. Afraid you couldn’t reply a coherent sentence, you simply nodded.

She squeezed your hand in thanks and disappeared into another room, and you reminded yourself to breathe. 

There were small tubs of icing on the counter and you grabbed one of Carol’s well-worn aprons to protect your clothes from the incoming damage. Rindy giggled and began pulling at a small stool for her tucked away in the kitchen corner.

You put on a Christmas record as the two of you worked, helping Rindy spread red and green icing over the cookies, covering with sprinkles. Somewhere along the way, you snuck a cookie into your mouth as Rindy dipped another in icing and accidentally dropped it in, clumsily pulling it out. 

Soon your hands were covered in it as well, and Rindy somehow had gotten some icing in her hair. You cleaned it out as best you could, while Rindy giggled, standing by the sink.

“What are my girls getting up to now?” Carol asked as she came back into the kitchen. You blushed at her words, gesturing to Rindy apologetically,

“We got icing in her hair.”

Carol’s eyebrow raised, “Oh? Well, then it’s high time for a bath. I’ll have to wash your clothes too, Rindy, look at all the sugar you got on yourself.”

Rindy giggled, gleefully like only an innocent child could. She then pointed at the cookies,

“But Mommy, look!”

“Oh, they’re beautiful, sweet pea, every one of them. Come on, it’s bath time now.”

“Nuh-uh,” Rindy protested, pointing firmly. “One’s gone!”

_Uh-oh..._

“Y/N ate one!”

Your face flushed red, not thinking Rindy would have kept count, and your mouth dropped open. Rindy was perched on her stool, pointing at the plate and then at you.

“That’s bad! You’re on the naughty list!” she giggled, “Santa’s not gonna give you gifts!”

“I- wh-.. I...” you were shellshocked, flabbergasted. You glanced at Carol, expecting a scold, like you were a child who’d been caught, but she was smiling, her eyes looking at you intently.

“It was only _one,”_ you protested.

“Oh, but that doesn’t matter to Santa,” Carol said, teasingly, and you felt a chill run down your spine, “Santa doesn’t look at _how_ many cookies you steal, Y/N. Only that you did.”

Rindy bounced towards you, tugging at both your skirts, giggling, “you’ll get _coal_ for Christmas!”

“Now, Rindy, be nice,” Carol tutted, scooping her up, “ _you_ still have to be good up until Christmas, right? So that means having your bath and going to bed on time.”

Rindy pouted, but didn’t protest, and Carol carried her upstairs without much fuss.

As Carol busied herself with getting Rindy to bed, you chucked a new log onto the dying fireplace in the living room, watching the sparks fly and hoping the heat would hide the actual flush on your face.

You stayed on the carpet a little longer, legs tucked under you as you watched the flames dance.

“Out like a light,” Carol sighed, making you turn around and look over at her coming into the living room. She sat down on the couch and lit up a cigarette. You watched the blue-grey haze surround her and it wasn’t until her eyes locked with yours that you realized you were staring.

You turned back to watch the fire, your hands resting delicately in your lap. Something crackled in the air. 

“She’ll be a feisty one when she grows up,” Carol said, puffing cigarette smoke into the air. 

“Just like her mother,” you smiled. “The world needs more feisty women.”

Carol let out a dry laugh, “Harge wouldn't agree. If he had his way, I’d be locked away in this house, like any other old, problematic housewife.”

There were stern lines in her face as she watched the fire, and you stood up from where you were sitting, hand grabbing your opposite elbow awkwardly. 

“You’re beautiful, you know,” you blurted out. Carol looked over at you, surprised. “And what Mr. Aird said was- was wrong. About a woman’s place, I mean. He’s lucky to have you.”

“So you heard that,” Carol grimaced. You rubbed the back of your neck, shy.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s alright,” she sighed, glancing you up and down, her head tilting in curiosity. “But what is?”

“What’s what?”

“A woman’s place. Where do you think that is?” Carol’s eyes were piercing you, ripping every bit of your soul open to her.

“A woman’s place...” you trailed off, because now she was rising up, approaching you, cigarette in the ashtray, with the grace of a hungry lioness, “a woman’s place is wherever she wants it to be.”

Carol smiled, “I agree. You’re very thoughtful, Y/N.”

“Not really,” you muttered.

“No, you are,” she said, tilting your chin up with her fingers to meet her gaze. Her face was lit beautifully by the flickering fire, “you’re wonderful. And I can’t tell you how grateful I am for spending all this time with a cranky lady and her daughter.”

“You’re not cranky!” you protested with a laugh, pulling her hand down from your chin and clasping it in yours, “you’re incredible.” 

Carol smiled, her cheeks rosy, and looked down at your joined hands, “are you trying to make up for stealing one of my well-baked cookies?”

You sputtered indignantly, “I didn’t _steal-”_

 _“_ Last I checked, there was another one missing,” Carol winked, pulling a cookie out of her pocket and waving it in front of your face. You gaped. What was she trying to do?

“Now, I don’t know about you,” she said, biting into the cookie, “but I suspect the previous culprit may have taken it.”

“What are you- you’re _eating it_ right n-”

“Can you prove that?” Carol purred, finishing the cookie. “Rindy won’t believe you, will she? Because I rarely ever eat sweets.”

“You- you...” 

“Really, Y/N,” she said, bending her head low and brushing her lips along your cheek, making your breath stutter, “you already got caught once, and now again? You seem like you _want_ to be on the naughty list.”

“P-please..” you stammered, your body rising up against hers in response to the growing heat between your legs, “Mrs. Aird...”

Carol’s head snapped back, eyed you closely, hesitating, wondering. You took the chance, and surged up with your mouth to hers, tasting a few crumbs and the sweetness of icing along her lips.

As soon as you realized what you were doing, you tore yourself away and stumbled back, panting.

“I’m s-so sorry,” you yelped, eyes wide.

“It’s alright,” Carol muttered, her hands clenching by her sides. “I don’t mind.”

“B-but.. you have a husband-”

“Hah! _Barely.”_

 _“_ And- and I’m a girl,” you said, dumbfounded. Carol merely grinned, wide and excited, moving towards you and wrapping her arms around your waist, meeting your lips,

“ _Exactly.”_

You melted in her arms, whimpering softly as her full lips moved along yours. 

“Sh-shouldn’t I go home soon?” you gasped breathlessly as her mouth moved to your jawline and neck. “It’s so late..”

“Oh, no, darling,” she grinned, “Unless you want to?”

She pulled away briefly, saw the desire in your eyes, brushed her nose against yours, “I think you need to be taught a lesson first, hm?”

“A.. lesson?” you repeated in a small voice.

“Mhm,” she smiled, “a naughty girl like you needs to know what _her_ place is, wouldn’t you agree?”

Your mouth hung open, _oh..._

 _“_ Now, I’m no Santa Claus, so I can’t give you any coal.. I’ll have to be _creative,_ I suppose.”

She looked at you through her lashes, “would you like that?”

You nodded without thinking, and she chuckled, arm circling your waist and lips pressing against your neck again,

“I w-would..” you whimpered. 

Carol groaned at the sound, tugging you closer, moving her hips against yours. Your hand tangled in her golden locks, feeling weightless, untethered, and the only thing grounding you was Carol’s hot mouth, moving over your skin like fire.

“Go to the kitchen,” she ordered. You blinked in surprise, but did as she asked. Once there, you stood awkwardly, wondering what she wanted, what she had in mind.

Carol grasped your hand and tugged it to one of the tubs of icing. You dipped a finger in, taking out a generous amount, the red colour vibrant in the dim lighting.

Keep her eyes locked on yours, Carol leaned forward and wrapped her lips around your finger, sucking and licking the sweetness off of your skin. The groan that came out of you seemed barely human, and your knees trembled.

Her skilled tongue swirled around your finger slowly and sensually, watching your resolve breaking, your breathing pick up. She released your hand and blew softly on the wet skin, making you mewl.

She chuckled darkly, “would you like some too, sweetheart?”

You nodded frantically, feeling the pulsing heat between your legs. But Carol had other plans as she pushed you up against the edge of the countertop.

“Before you get _anymore_ sweets, you have to prove that you’ve been a good girl, okay?” you nodded again, tugging at your lower lip with your teeth.

“Are you sure you can handle that, princess?” Carol growled, fingers digging into your hips. You gasped, body arching. Carol looked at the way you quivered, the way your pelvis rose towards her, and she pushed her hand down, creating a sweet, sweet pressure in your lower belly.

“Don’t misbehave,” she muttered. Then, her eyes wandered up and down your body, seeing how you trembled and strained against the countertop, your legs nearly giving out. Taking pity on you, she pulled you away from the kitchen, kissing you sweetly.

She lead you down the hall, walking quietly on the carpet to the guest bedroom. You were relieved that she didn't take you to her main bedroom. As much as you enjoyed the thought of Carol naked under those sheets, you also couldn’t ignore the thought of Harge in that bed _with_ her.

“Why are you frowning, darling?” Carol muttered, pulling you closer once inside the bedroom, brushing her lips over your forehead, then your eyes and mouth.

You shook your head, blinking the thoughts away, and a sultry smirk appeared on your lips again, instead focusing on the _Carol, naked under the sheets_ bit.

You kissed her, taking charge this time, much to Carol’s delight. You put your hands in her hair, tugging until a sweet moan escaped her. 

“Not so fast,” she grunted as your hands began pulling at her dress, wanting it gone. “Which one of us was on the naughty list, hm?”

Then you found yourself on your back, on the bed, Carol stripping your clothes with ease, an eagerness behind her gaze that made you blush and your breath catch in your throat. 

“I th-think you’re very close with getting your own name on that list, Mrs. A-Aird,” you gasped as she kissed down your naked body. 

Carol grinned against your abdomen, licking a stripe towards your centre. She could smell all of you, and she enjoyed pulling your thighs apart and see you shiver, just watching your sex throb, glistening with arousal. 

Then she put her mouth on you, and you shuddered.

Carol relished this, the feeling of you bucking up to her mouth, chasing her tongue, howling and whining with pleasure.

You let out a shout as she hit a particularly sensitive spot and she smacked your thigh as a reprimand,

“Quiet.”

You panted ragged, airy breaths as you tried to do what she said, but her tongue kept pressing against that sensitive spot and you felt your body give in.

You let out low groans and pleads, begging,

“P-please... m-more..”

Carol raised an eyebrow, “more, darling?”

“Yes, yes, oh.. Carol,” you said, her name like a prayer on your lips.

Oh, Carol could hardly stand it anymore, her stockings had gotten wet with her own arousal running down her thighs. She pushed herself away from you, grinning as your body went limp in shock as the pleasure left you.

“C-Carol..” you begged again, reaching for her. She shushed you and began to undress. That got your attention very quickly, and you rose up on your knees to watch her.

As every piece fell to the floor, you felt your pulse quicken. Her body was beautiful, far too beautiful for you to handle. The way she flicked her hair over her shoulder and beckoned you with one finger nearly made you come on the spot.

“How about something else that’s sweet?” Carol murmured. You almost fell off the bed as you moved towards her. She kissed you, forced your mouth open and entered you with her tongue. You gasped and let yourself be touched, let yourself be held. Her hands wandered, stroking and caressing every inch of your body with a warm touch.

Then, they settled heavily on your shoulders and she pushed you down to your knees. You were afraid you wouldn’t know how to please her, but the sight of her standing before you and the irresistible smell of her sex made you swoon and lean forward anyways.

The first lick made Carol’s head drop back, and she immediately brougt her hand up to bite into it to stop the lustful noises threatening to escape.

Your head was dizzy from the taste of her, and you licked again. And again, and again, until you needed more and brought your hands up to help.

You pushed her legs to stand a little further apart, and then dipped your tongue between the folds.

“Oh!” Carol sighed, a heavenly sound, “that’s a good girl..”

You whined into her sex, tongue flicking ardently. You trailed upwards, finding the small bundle of nerves that always felt good on your own body. As soon as you found it, Carol’s hands landed in your hair, pulling sharply.

“Yes!” She gasped, “oh, _goodness-_ yes _._ Just like that.”

You kept licking and then sucking, letting her rock her body and cunt against your mouth. The lower half of your face was covered entirely by her juices, and your hands reached to grasp her ass, palming the supple flesh, helping her steadily move against you.

“Oh,” she breathed, “oh, yes- yes, _yes_ , keep going. So close- oh, baby girl you’re doing so _wonderful_..”

Her words made it hard to focus, your cunt throbbing, your hips rocking involuntarily. But you breathed deeply, steadied yourself, and pressed Carol fully against your open mouth, tongue rocking with her hips’ movements.

Carol arched, gasped, and curled over you as she came, holding your hair and shaking all over. More wetness spilled from between her legs, trailing down your cheeks and into your mouth.

You moaned at the taste and she gasped weakly at the vibration it sent through her body. Her legs were shaking so violently you thought she might collapse.

But then she regained her composure, and looked down at you with blown pupils before pulling you up to your feet.

Her lips and tongue attacked your face, kissing your cheeks, sucking your lips, tasting herself on your skin.

“Good girl,” she said, making you shiver, “I think you’ve proven yourself.”

She grinned at you and you wanted to smile back, but the arousal still coursing through your body made it hard to focus. Carol noticed, she always noticed.

“How about a reward then?” She asked softly.

“Y-yes, please, Mrs. Aird,” you answered almost instinctively. She chuckled at how needy you were, kissing you deeply.

“Call me by my first name,” she said.

“Carol...” you were rewarded by nibble of her teeth along your neck. “Oh! C-Carol..”

She smiled and pushed you down on the bed again. Instantly, her body covered yours, warm and soft, and her lips closed around a nipple. Your back arched.

“Carol!”

Her hand found your sex, and she pulled back in amazement, looking down at how wet you were.

“Oh my... baby girl, you’re positively soaked.”

She rubbed over your cunt, gathering wetness all over her fingers and prodding gently at your entrance.

“P-please...” you said again, the word having lost all meaning at this point. You couldn’t help but keep saying it, because Carol liked it when you begged, and you liked what Carol gave you when you did.

She pushed inside, marveling at how tight you were, and her thumb pressed against your clit.

It wouldn’t take long, you knew it. Your body was ready to explode at any moment, and you clawed at Carol’s arms, pulling her down to you.

“C-Carol, kiss me,” you begged. Her lips founds yours instantly, but she couldn’t help but pull back just a bit, simply to tease,

“Does it feel nice, princess? This is what good girls get, when they’ve been on the nice list,” she growled, pressing harder and faster. “When they don’t take cookies that aren’t ready to be eaten yet.”

“Oh G-god.. Carol,” you whined in defiant protest, “I wasn’t.. I didn’t mean...”

“Shhhh, be a good girl and take it,” Carol said, taking your lower lip between her teeth and biting gently.

You came as if a tsunami had erupted. Distant at first, and then thundering down all at once. Carol kept moving, not stopping her motions until you were bucking up and thrashing at the overstimulation of her fingers, whining and pleading.

Only then did she relent, releasing her grip on you and letting you catch your breath.

You were shaking, Carol’s taste still present in your mouth, an ache between your legs where her fingers had been. Then her mouth and tongue, lapping at your lips, opening you wide so you could breathe all of her in.

“ _Fuck_...” you whimpered. Carol’s eyes opened and she smiled,

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you swear,” she chuckled.

“You can’t swear around a three year old,” you replied, “otherwise you would’ve fired me.”

Carol grinned, kissing your nose, “No, I don’t think I would have.”

You turned your head to glance at the clock and your stomach plummeted.

“I should call a cab,” you said. Carol pulled you close.

“No, you shouldn’t. Stay a while,” she pleaded in your ear. “Let me hold you.”

“But Harge..”

“Isn’t coming back until morning. I’ll call a cab just before six, alright? He never wakes until eight, at least.”

Your stomach churned and she gave you a pointed look. You didn’t want to be caught, or fired, or worse, having Carol be blamed for everything.

"You merely spent the night, darling, because you were _so tired_ after being here,” Carol arched an eyebrow, “gosh, whatever could’ve made you so exhausted? Maybe all those cookies..”

You lightly slapped her arm and giggled, “you are by far the worst employer I’ve ever had, Mrs. Aird.”

She pressed a finger to your lips and said, “Nuh-uh, princess. What’s my name?”

You trembled under her gaze, eyes drooping with both sleep and lust,

_“Carol.”_

**Author's Note:**

> One of my longest one shot fics is now a Carol Aird/Reader smut fic, idk what that tells you about me...... oh well


End file.
